Princess Daisy Blossom
"I love you too, Bowser" - Daisy after Bowser confesses his attraction to her Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland even though she normally hangs out at the Mushroom Kingdom with her best friend Princess Peach. She is the Star while Peach is the sidekick. Like how Bowser is a star and Mario is the sidekick. Past As Daisy was born in Sarasaland, she often spent time looking at the sun and that damaged her vision. The Doctor tried to cure her but accidently threw an anville on her head, which caused her to become very dumb. Her family threw her off a cliff and she landed on Yoshi's Island and made friends with Peach. Peach was forced to date someone called Mario, and Daisy fell in love with his twin brother, Luigi. Luigi tried to escape from Daisy because she was very psychopathic and kept being vicious with him. Once she grew up and she knew where he lived - thanks to Mario - she started stalking him and waiting outside his house all the time. Personality As mentioned before, Daisy is very dumb and un-intellegent. She also has a very psychopathic side like waiting outside Luigi's house, also on her bedroom has a Luigi sanctuary, she's also know to hump a Luigi doll Appearance Daisy is very similar to Peach, but her hair is brown and styled differently. She wears lipstick like Peach. Her crown, earings and dress have a green flower instead of a blue jewel. Her dress is the same as Peach's but instead the pink is changed to yellow and the red to orange. Her high heels that grow stem stalk weeds and shake the ground creating corn cracks when they are seen are also orange instead of red. Daisy also wears normal gloves. Her new dress has gone threw the same changes as Peach's, it now has white paterns on it, with a orange (instead of red) stripe that was white bellow the jewel, and layers of overskirts, she's also claimed to be ugly by most pepole, mainly Bowser, Luigi and Messenger. Relationship with other characters Luigi Daisy loves Luigi, however he doesn't love her back, as he finds her a stalking freak, retarded, and ugly, Luigi even says to Daisy to get lost, that he doesn't want to be her boyfriend and that he hates her, but as she's so un-inteligent, she takes all those thing as if they were jokes. Daisy would even go so far that she would kill anyone that tries to steal her man as shown by stabbing Rosalina becouse she kindapped Luigi Peach Daisy is Peach's best friend, in fact, Daisy is Peach's only friend and vice-versa, however, they never act like if they were friends, Daisy just follows Peach anywhere she goes and does whatever she does, making some pepole say that she's just Peach's buttmonkey Mario Daisy doesn't have any kind of relationship with Mario, but Mario needs to keep her happy so he can date Peach, as Daisy is the only way Peach would be Mario's girlfriend, he even would make sure that she still loves Luigi by telling her where they lived Bowser Bowser just sees Daisy as an uglier and stupid recolor of Peach (Yellow Peach) and kindaps her just for sake of it. Koopa Kids The Koopa Kids don't really notice Daisy, however Wendy does, she also sees Daisy as a rival, but only as Peach's Buttmonkey and whishes she could beat both of them up Powers and Abilities Daisy hasn't been show to have powers on the Koopa Kids yet. Acording to episode 28, Daisy owns a Sword, which may mean that she's involved on weapons and may have abilities with them. Trivia *While Peaach is named after a fruit, Daisy is named after a flower. *In The Koopa Kids, Bowser usually kidnaps Daisy too while he doesn't in real Mario games. *In canon Mario games she isn't as dumb as she is in the series. * She still thinks that the Easter Bunny exists. Category:Human Category:Princess D - Category:Girls Category:Good Guys Category:Dimwits Category:Adults Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Tense People